Deep Within My Heart, I Realised
by fanatic3
Summary: Soujirou after settling down... Read Upon Meeting for more info.. Chapter Four...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own RK. Neither do I own the characters.  
  
A/N: I left out a note in my previous work "Upon Meeting". At the point of time when the story happened, Sanosuke returned already. In this sequel, I'll feature his brother too, so spoiler warnings!! On with the story… …  
  
~~  
  
The young man woke up at the crack of dawn. He expected the sight of a dark sky to meet his eye, but all he saw was an unfamiliar ceiling. Where was he?  
  
He sat up with a jolt, and realized he was snug in the comfort of a warm futon. It took a while for the situation to sink in.  
  
Being a wanderer for years, sleeping under shelter felt strange to Soujirou. Always, it had been the open sky to greet him when he first opened his eyes. Too long a habit, Soujirou felt a surge of unusual confinement and less than fresh air.  
  
Easing out from under the blankets, Soujirou folded the futon neatly and put it aside. It was only yesterday Kenshin and Kaoru had welcomed him as part of their family. Not to mention Yahiko too. Plus Sanosuke and Kenji. It would take longer than one night for him to get used to the idea.  
  
Fresh, cool morning air poured into the room as he slid the shoji smoothly open. Leaning against the wooden door frame, Soujirou thought of his past wandering life and compared it to one night of family life full of love and concern. Definitely, wandering provided much more freedom, but the pull of family life was much too strong. Yesterday evening, Soujirou had resisted the temptation to flee. He fought with the many different emotions within him.  
  
After what he had done being part of the Juppon Gutana, he felt uneasy at receiving the attention Kenshin showered upon him. Guilty as he was, Soujirou wanted to leave Kenshin and his family to live the life they should have without him. Having anticipated his feelings, Kenshin talked to Soujirou privately that night. That conversation drained Soujirou of all determination he had to return to wandering life.  
  
When Kaoru passed him a bowl of rice during dinner with a broad smile, Soujirou felt comforted.  
  
When Sanosuke and Yahiko started a brawl over the dinner, Soujirou felt a sense of belonging.  
  
When Kenji pulled him outside to play after the dishes were cleared, Soujirou felt accepted.  
  
When Kenshin finished with the private conversation, Soujirou felt complete.  
  
His heart soared at the feeling of family life. How distant this sensation was to him. After years of fighting with Shishio, his pure and innocent soul had been torn away from him. Now, he was trying desperately to bring the pieces back, and the feeling of being home helped a lot… …  
  
Soujirou caught a movement with the corner of his eye. He stepped back into the depths of the shadows of his room, readying himself to move if necessary. But all efforts proved fruitless as Kenshin walked out of his room. Or the room he shared with Kaoru  
  
~~  
  
Kenshin awoke at the crack of dawn, as usual. He loved the peacefulness of place when everything still seemed asleep.  
  
Careful not to wake his wife, he slipped out under the covers and smoothened them, tucking them gently around Kaoru. Bending down, he brushed a light kiss on Kaoru's forehead. Straightening up, he made to exit the room, stopping only to glance at Kaoru's peaceful sleeping form. The mere sight of her could assure him that he was the happiest man alive.  
  
Kenshin left his room, closed slid the shoji close and turned. He smiled and called out.  
  
~~  
  
"Ohayo Soujirou. Surely the fresh morning air is more appealing than the shadows of your room?"  
  
Kenshin called out in the general direction of Soujirou's sleeping quarters. Thirty odd years into his life, Kenshin's alertness had yet to forsake him. He chuckled lightly when Soujirou came into view. The young boy moved with much stealth then even Kenshin nearly missed noticing him. If not for the slight opening of the shoji, Kenshin would not have known Soujirou had awoken.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Himura-san."  
  
"It's about time you called me Kenshin."  
  
Soujirou faltered for a moment, then nodded his consent. He very much wanted to give Kenshin the respect he deserved, but since Kenshin insisted, Soujirou had no choice but to comply.  
  
Kenshin stepped off the porch and headed towards the well. He turned and glanced at Soujirou, asking without speaking for Soujirou to join him. Soujirou returned Kenshin's silent question with an answer just as unspoken. Both walked towards the well, footsteps in unison.  
  
~~  
  
Kenshin hauled a pail of water from the well and offered it to Soujirou first. The latter readily accepted. Kenshin sprinkled water on his face and Soujirou did the same. When washing up was done, Kenshin brought out yesterday's laundry. It was an usual routine for him to wash the clothes at dawn, hanging them out to dry under the morning sun and collect them when the fiery ball subsided into a lovely, scenic view in the evening.  
  
Soujirou stared at the pile of soiled clothes, very confused. He would not have expected a former hitokiri to be doing the laundry.  
  
Kenshin chuckled merrily at the young boy's expression. He knelt down and started work, knowing Soujirou was bright enough to figure out Kenshin was not joking about doing the laundry.  
  
And indeed, Soujirou understood. Still mildly stunned by the fact, he, too, crouched beside the tub and began to help Kenshin.  
  
Between the two, brief conversations trickled from their mouths, slowly forming a lively chatter just soft enough so as not to wake the others.  
  
~~  
  
  
  
Himura Kaoru woke up and per normal, found the space beside her empty. Kenshin had long been awake and about the house, and with no doubt finished washing and hanging out the clothes and prepared breakfast. This was the life Kenshin had chosen ever since he stepped into the Kamiya dojo.  
  
Getting off the futon, she packed it neatly and placed it away. Stretching, Kaoru yawned, and stopped halfway when she heard Soujirou speaking to Kenshin outside the room. I almost forgot we have a new member in the family. I have to make sure he feels welcomed. First thing I'll do is drop any honorific behind his name. Then introduce him properly to all the others.  
  
Musing to herself, Kaoru didn't notice Kenshin poke his head into the room.  
  
"Oro? Koiishi?"  
  
The sight of Kaoru standing in the middle of their room, thinking first thing in the morning amused Kenshin. It took Kenshin to walk into the room and stand in front of Kaoru to bring his wife back to reality.  
  
"Oh Kenshin! Ohayo! I was just thinking… Ah, Ohayo, Soujirou."  
  
Kaoru was about to explain to Kenshin her thoughts but saw Soujirou standing outside the room. Delighted at the relieved look on his face, she smiled brightly at him before leaving the room with Kenshin at her heels.  
  
~~  
  
Soujirou was pleasantly surprised when Kaoru called him without any honorific attached to it. Her acceptance was readily shown in her cheery voice and bright smile.  
  
Watching her leave the room, Soujirou's heart released some tension it still held within. He turned around and found Kenshin grinning at him. One down four more to go, not to mention some others… …  
  
~~  
  
Both swordsmen walked to gate, just in time to welcome a spiky haired youth. He greeted them with a yawn.  
  
"Damn that Sanosuke… I shouldn't have agreed to let him have his house back… Now I got to share the place with him and he snores… How can I sleep beside a human who snorts like a pig?"  
  
Scratching his head, Yahiko's eyes watered as he tried to cover another huge yawn.  
  
"It's might as well I'm here. I'll go catch some more sleep. That is if busu lets me. Oh yeah, Soujirou, nice to see you still here."  
  
Soujirou couldn't conceal his delight. Kenshin grinned even wider as they went off to look for yet another person.  
  
~~  
  
Kaoru loved waking Kenji up. His violet orbs were exactly like Kenshin's. These soulful gems sparkled with innocence, something Kaoru also saw, to some extent, reflected in Kenshin's eyes.  
  
"-Hayo Kaa-san…"  
  
"Rise and shine darling."  
  
With that she would leave to let Kenji to clamber out of bed himself later. Sliding the door open, she found Kenshin and Soujirou just arriving.  
  
"Is Kenji awake?"  
  
Kaoru nodded and observed the look Kenshin and Soujirou exchanged. Curiosity left Kaoru standing where she was, watching Kenshin prod Soujirou towards Kenji's room. When the latter finally mustered the courage to enter, Kaoru turned to question her husband. Even without talking, Kaoru could convey her message.  
  
"Soujirou was worried about everyone not accepting him."  
  
Then Kaoru understood. The advantages of being happily married. Both saved a lot of words.  
  
~~  
  
"Kenji?"  
  
The young boy turned to face Soujirou. His face immediately brightened and flung himself off his mattress. Giving a yelp of joy, Kenji ran forward and clung to Soujirou's. When the latter leaned down, he wrapped his hands around Soujirou's neck and squealed happily when the wanderer brought him up to sit on his shoulders. Turning around cautiously, Soujirou flashed Kenshin and Kaoru a bright grin, his heart lighter than ever.  
  
~~  
  
Sanosuke and Megumi had yet to make their appearances in the dojo so breakfast started without them. After a booming "Itadakimasu!!" dishes were cleared fast.  
  
Slowly, the dojo's students started to arrive. So did Yutaro.  
  
The day started. 


	2. Rejection

Disclaimer: I do not own RK. Neither do I own the characters.  
  
A/N: I want to add this recent brainwave into my story but just can't seem to find a proper connection… So we shall wait and see…  
  
~~  
  
Watching budding swordsman train under him was one of his greatest satisfaction in life. It reminded him of how he endured his own training and mastering the technique finally, earning the title of "Master of the Kamiya Kasshin Style".  
  
Yahiko looked upon the young and new students, all lined up in neat roles, eagerly pending the start of their first lesson. Such keenness was good but it always wore off half way through the training. Students dropped out when they couldn't take Yahiko's harsh training. And he drilled them so, to make sure they had a good foundation.  
  
Over the other side of the hall, Yutaro was taking charge of the older class. Often, the basics were taught by Yahiko. When the students mastered them fully, Yutaro would take over.  
  
Soon, the dojo would liven up with the shouts of the two trainers and students, the dull thud of flesh upon wood and clacking of shinais.  
  
~~  
  
Soujirou smiled in amusement. Kenji was so cute and innocent. Kaoru had left the boy in his care to do some grocery shopping and he didn't mind at all. The boy was an angel. Kenji inherited much of his father's looks and his parents' liveliness. Watching the boy playing with a butterfly in the yard, Soujirou couldn't help thinking that perhaps Kenji was god's gift to Kenshin. Son and father, they shared the same small body size, hair colour, and most importantly, soulful, gem like, violet eyes. It was just like Kenshin reborn, however, this time, able to live a carefree life, clean of bloodshed, sheltered and loved. Surely this was the kind of life Kenshin longed for?  
  
"Yo Kenji, Soujirou."  
  
The young swordsman looked up to find Sanosuke leaning against the gate, with Megumi cowering behind him. He got off the porch and bowed deeply.  
  
"Sano oniisan… Ohayo gozaimasu… Okaa sama's out, Soujirou oniichan is taking care of me." Kenji had finally let the butterfly go and was tugging the two through the gate, into the house.  
  
"Hey, not bad Soujirou, I'm almost half your age but you get a "chan" suffix and I don't."  
  
Soujirou smiled broadly. Sano accepted him too. So, he was left with … … Megumi. He glanced at her and saw that she flinched when he made eye contact. Heart sinking, Soujirou could only forced himself to continue smiling and offer to fetch Kenshin. Without waiting for a reply, he went off, knowing Kenshin was cleaning the kitchen.  
  
"Megumi oneesan." Kenji turned the focus of his big innocent to the lady doctor beside him. He had been shrewd enough to notice a subtle change in Soujirou's expression.  
  
"Hai, Kenji?"  
  
"Is Soujirou oniichan sick? He looked weak."  
  
Megumi flinched again at the mention of the name. She had been terribly shocked when she received the news from Sano. She simply couldn't understand why Kenshin and Kaoru accepted him. After all the atrocities he had committed, why? She knew Kenshin was magnanimous but this was too much.  
  
"I'm sure he's fine." The lady just couldn't resist saying "he" with a wealth of hate flowing in her voice.  
  
"Megitsune… I warned you…" Sano growled deep in his throat.  
  
Megumi shuffled away from him protectively. My thinking is justifiable. What's wrong with hating a killer? Before having a chance to retaliate, Soujirou had returned with Kenshin.  
  
"Megumi-dono, Sano."  
  
Both replied with a simple nod and stayed silent. The tension grew between them as Megumi glared at Soujirou, Sano glared at Megumi and Kenshin looked at the both of them.  
  
"Otou-san, Soujirou onii-chan has been taking very good care of me." Kenji had seemingly sensed the tense atmosphere and sought to ease it. The interruption didn't break the tension but it did bring the three from their "staring fit".  
  
"Kenji, be good and go to Yahiko onii-san ok? Tell him I need to talk to Sano onii-san, Soujirou onni-san and Megumi onee-san."  
  
The young boy nodded and scampered away, in the direction of the training hall. Kenshin turned and walked away, knowing Sano and Megumi were wise enough to follow.  
  
~~  
  
Kenshin led the trio into the living hall and had them settled down before excusing himself to make tea. His real motive was to allow Megumi and Soujirou to have another chance to interact. He shot Soujirou a reassuring glance and left the room.  
  
Seated across each other, Megumi had no choice but to make eye contact with Soujirou. After all, how many times can my eyes go round the room? She was surprised to see a look of remorse and something she couldn't make out in his eyes. Something she had seen before. In someone's eyes too. Kenshin. Guilt suddenly crept upon Megumi and caused her to cringe at her thoughts. At that moment, she couldn't help but remember the time when she just acquainted Kenshin, Sano and the others. They hadn't been so willing to accept her… Maybe I was too hard on him.  
  
Just then, Kenshin returned with the drinks he promised. He swept his eyes across the room, taking in Soujirou's forlorn face, Megumi's guilty expression and Sanosuke's bored, impatient look. He took it as a good sign and set the tray of cups down. Then Kenshin sat down.  
  
Glancing at each of them again, he addressed the young doctor, waiting for her to respond.  
  
"Hai," came her timid reply. Not only did Kenshin's age command respect, all knew Kenshin was wise in matters of life. And the knowledge and principles he had, it intimidated everyone.  
  
"Soujirou returned only yesterday, with a heart full of determination to amend his doings. Yahiko took his appearance offending and picked a fight. I came in time to stop it. You were fetched to heal my wound, thank you again, and was escorted back by Yutaro before Yahiko and Soujirou returned. Today you came with Sano. I believe he told you Soujirou is now part of the family. Would you like to explain your reluctant acceptance?"  
  
Megumi was taken aback by Kenshin's cold voice. She had never heard him talk this way before. Now confronted by a demanding Kenshin, an angry Sano and a miserable Soujirou, she wished for the first time in her life that Kaoru was around. And her prayers were answered.  
  
A faint voice filtered through the rice paper on the door.  
  
"Tadaima!"  
  
The company stopped talking and could hear Kenji's squeal of delight. Silence followed and Kaoru's dainty footsteps came close. Soon, she stood outside the door, pausing before sliding it open slightly and poked her head in.  
  
"Is everything alright?"  
  
She flung the door open at the sight of Megumi's desperate look, her husband's and Sano's less-than-happy expression and Soujirou's dejected face. Taking a deep breath, she stepped into the room, closed the door and took a seat opposite Megumi. Kaoru understood the situation fully. She didn't know where they "left off" so she glanced at Kenshin, who in turn prompted Megumi.  
  
The young lady sighed. So Kaoru wasn't much help. I should have known she would side Kenshin, no matter what. She simply couldn't help the bitter thoughts that flowed through her mind. Being besieged by so many people's onslaught, her mind betrayed her and went blank.  
  
Biting back a frustrated groan, she struggled to answer under the tremendous pressure. The combined ki in the room was suffocating. Finally, after collecting her broken strings of thought, Megumi forced the words out of her mouth.  
  
"He's a killer."  
  
Soujirou stiffened. Hanging his head low, Kaoru could tell it was a big blow. As much as she wanted to console him, Kaoru left it all to Kenshin. He knew better than her.  
  
"So was I, Megumi."  
  
~~  
  
A/N: Kenshin's angry!! Ok, maybe not really, but still…. Updates might be slower now, you know, the usual homework load… So, yah, make do with it ok?  
  
To:  
  
Maaya: Thank you!  
  
Kyouhi: pairing? Maybe, but I think action/adventure would be more likely, or drama…  
  
Additional note: Go check out the RKRC awards organized by Sekihara Tae (my idol!). Plenty of good fics there, much better then mine… Resolution: Must write like those people there! Webby: www.sekihara.dreamhost.com/rkreaders/ 


	3. Uki

Standard disclaimers apply. I do not own RK.  
  
A/N: Chapter Three!! Ok, this is a breakthrough for me. I know it sounds pathetic but I have never gone beyond chapter 3. Basically, I like to make sure each chapter has about or more than a thou words, so… … mathematically speaking, one of my fics has seven chapters! Ok, I'm crapping.. anyway, yah, just continue to read wateva it is… By the way, spoiler warnings ok? Don say I didn't warn you. And thank you reviewers!!~~ Love you!  
  
~~  
  
"So was I, Megumi"  
  
The words were like a sharp slap across her cheek. She couldn't deny the fact. Words failed to form in her brain and Megumi was left gaping. Silence ensured and it was broken moments later by Soujirou's soft voice.  
  
"Himura-san, leave it. It's fine with me. I wouldn't have expected anyone to accept me readily. It's already surprise enough to have been part of this family. Even if it's only one night or so. I'll.. I'll… leave now."  
  
With that, he made to stand and leave, but was restrained by Sanosuke. Soujirou's liquid black met Sano's warm brown. Giving him a slight shake of his head, the ex-gangster turned to Megumi and spoke to her in a remarkably gentle voice.  
  
"I accepted you didn't I? I gave you a chance even though you killed my best friend! You didn't reject Kenshin either. Be fair won't you?"  
  
Megumi could hardly take in Sano's words. She was overwhelmed by her warring emotions within her. Guilty, confused, frightened, tears threatened to break. Swallowing a sorrowful hiccup, the lady turned to Kenshin.  
  
"Demo, Ken-san, how can you be sure he has completely changed. He might be faking for all you know."  
  
Soujirou felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. For the first time after so many years, he realized he hadn't cried once during his wanderings. Had they been so warm and perfect? Or was he still his normal self? Even now, he didn't feel the urge to cry. At that point of time, Soujirou felt as though his spirits would never lift again.  
  
"And what, Megumi, motive would he have? Shishio is dead."  
  
The doctor retaliated by saying Shishio wasn't the only evil-doer on earth. For the first time ever, Kaoru saw Megumi and Kenshin fighting a verbal game of wits. It went on for sometime, ending with Kenshin winning.  
  
"I'm willing to give him the chance. Are you?"  
  
And she couldn't continue. Megumi already knew she was wrong to be so harsh. She knew Kenshin always gave second chances. That was the only reason why she was here. She didn't want to cry in front of them but Megumi couldn't hold back. Her emotions were too bruised. The floodgates opened and the tears streamed down her cheeks uncontrollably. Her breath came in painful gasps and her shoulders heaved in an effort to calm herself down. Kaoru got to her side and motioned for the others to leave. They complied and left the consoling to her.  
  
~~  
  
"You'll stay, won't you?"  
  
Soujirou bit his lower lip at Sanosuke's question. After this commotion, he wasn't so sure anymore. Though he had heard Kenshin about giving him a second chance, he knew that there would still be doubts. Such unhappiness was not what he sought for.  
  
"You know, Soujirou, I have a nasty habit of taking silence for consent."  
  
Soujirou looked at Sano in surprise. He didn't think Sano would still joke with him anymore.  
  
"Demo… Takani-dono, she won't be happy, would she? I can understand how she feel. I was, after all, a killer. And I did injure Himura-san badly during our fight."  
  
Sano sighed and sat down on the porch. He had predicted that Megumi wouldn't accept Soujirou readily. She hadn't been around when Yahiko and Soujirou returned. Kenshin had wanted him to send her back once his wound was tended to. Her presence might add to the confusion.  
  
"I think, Soujirou, it's about time I ordered you to do something."  
  
From the way Kenshin was looking at him, it was clear to Soujirou that Kenshin was not about to let him leave. The red haired swordsman had noticed that Soujirou had slipped back to his formal speech but left it. Just then, the door opened behind the trio and they turned to see Megumi and Kaoru stepping out.  
  
Unable to make eye contact, Soujirou hung his head, only to snap it up in surprise when Megumi said, " Stay, Soujirou-san, Ken-san would have my blood if you leave. I know I was too crude, forgive me."  
  
Soujirou froze at the commitment in her voice. He wanted to refuse. He wanted to leave, to bring the unhappiness away from the place. Such a cheerful home didn't need depression, like him. However, something held him back. Another part of him wanted to taste more of love and family life. Soujirou nodded in response to the question, which brought upon a round of cheers.  
  
~~  
  
The next few weeks went smoothly. Everybody went about his or her normal routines until three weeks after Soujirou arrived.  
  
Yahiko burst into the hall where everyone was.  
  
"Kaoru, I was on the way home after buying the tofu you wanted when I heard this person asking for directions here and I brought her back. It's a young lady. She's outside now."  
  
Nodding, Kaoru rose from her seating position and stepped outside with Yahiko. Inside, Sano, Megumi, Kenshin and Soujirou continued with their conversation.  
  
~~  
  
A tall and slim girl greeted Kaoru with a bow. She looked in her twenties and had a warm smile on her face. However, the tiredness in her eyes was obvious. Kaoru could tell the girl was under tremendous stress.  
  
Kaoru sent Yahiko away for tea and introduced herself to the girl.  
  
"I'm Himura Kaoru. That was my eldest disciple, Yahiko. He heard you asking for directions and brought you back. Is there anything I can help you with?"  
  
"Ah, yes. I'm looking for somebody. It's a long story… …"  
  
"Then, come in. There's a crowd in my hall already but if you don't mind, they can help out too. Come, let's get you settled in first."  
  
With that, Kaoru politely ushered the girl into the room.  
  
~~  
  
The conversations in the room trailed to a stop as the shoji opened, revealing Kaoru standing outside. Apparently the stranger Yahiko brought back was beside her but blocked by the door. All stood up to welcome the visitor as Kaoru led her in.  
  
The moment she came into view, Sano exclaimed, "Uki!"  
  
Everybody looked at him in confusion but his vision was fixed on the girl he claimed "Uki". And the girl stared back in return.  
  
~~  
  
A/N: Heh heh, close readers of the manga, think you should know. If not, wait for the next chapter… On second thoughts, the name might be wrong. Anybody out there know who I'm talking about, and knows I'm wrong, tell me… don keep quiet…  
  
To:  
  
Kyouhi: Ok, your suggestion is taken into serious consideration. Thanks for your support!  
  
Spas104: Here's your chapter 3. 


	4. Last Wishes

Standard disclaimers apply. As much as I want to, I don't own RK…  
  
A/N: Chapter four.. Things will heat up a bit after this… and updates are slower due to my examinations… I'm still taking them so don't pressure me too much.. ok, anyway, spoiler warnings, as usual.  
  
~~  
  
Everybody looked at him in confusion but his vision was fixed on the girl he claimed "Uki". And the girl stared back in return.  
  
Sano ignored everybody in the room and paced closer to the young girl, not breaking their eye contact. As if not believing himself, he asked again.  
  
"Uki?"  
  
This time, the girl nodded. She cocked her head slightly and seemed to be considering Sano before speaking. And what she said blew the reset out of their minds.  
  
"Onii-sama."  
  
All started speaking at once but Sano brushed their comments away and continued to speak to the girl.  
  
"What are you doing here? Fetching Outa back?"  
  
(A/N: sorry for the interruption. I haven mentioned this boy before but will. Read on.)  
  
"No, definitely not. I needed to tell you something, that's why I'm here."  
  
Without a word, Sano began hauling everyone out of the room. They protested but was silenced by Kenshin. He knew it wasn't a time for explanations. Later, Sano would tell them.  
  
~~  
  
Once the crowd was out of hearing range, Sano indicated that she should sit down and settled down himself. Suddenly, a realization dawned upon him.  
  
"How did you know I'm your brother? He told you?"  
  
"Yes, he told me. And he is why I came."  
  
Uki produced an envelope from the sleeve of her kimono and passed it to Sano. The handwriting on it was barely legible, but he could just make out his name. Slipping a thin piece of paper out, Sano began to read.  
  
"Sanosuke,  
  
If you happen to read this, it means I'm no longer alive. And it also means Uki has safely reached you with this letter. I'm relieved.  
  
Years passed after you left and both Uki and Outa has grown up. It took me quite long to actually decide to send Outa to the Kamiya Dojo, assuming you would be around. It had been hard for Outa to forget you, he didn't, in fact. But, in the end, I still let him go because he himself insisted he became strong, just like you. I have yet to tell him our relationship thus don't know how you coped with the problem but I trust that you haven't said it too. My last words to Uki would be informing her of you, and to find you.  
  
All I want from you, Sano, my son, is to take care of Uki and Outa. They're the only kin you have left. Tell Outa you are his older brother too. He'll be proud to know. That's my last request."  
  
There wasn't a sign off. With slightly trembling hands, Sano lowered the letter and looked up at Uki. Her face was impassive but Sano knew better but he left it.  
  
"Who, how?"  
  
"No who, just how. It was an illness. He refused to be fussed over and wrote this letter, knowing there weren't be a chance at all. Then he told me to bring this to you. I have no idea what is written inside."  
  
"Chikuso…"  
  
Sano crushed the paper and fought back the tears that threatened to break. He hadn't seen him for so many years and he left just like that. Sano could vaguely remember the time he returned after so long, back to the dojo, to find that Outa was a disciple there. Not to mention he was lodging in one of the spare rooms too. There had been a slight confusion when they first met again. To quiet Kaoru's and Yahiko's enquiries, he had simply explained that during his journey, he had stayed at Outa's house. Sano didn't tell them that Outa was his brother and that he had a sister, Uki.  
  
His past had not bothered him at all. He may have a father, brother and sister, but Sano had lived his life with Captain Sagara and even took on his name. When years passed, and Sano finally met up with his family, little emotions were stirred but they were, after all, his family. Now that he had read his father's last wishes, he felt obliged to fulfil them.  
  
Taking a few moments to brace and calm himself, he stood up. "Come on, we gotta break the news to Outa."  
  
~~  
  
Outside, Megumi, Yahiko and Kaoru grumbled at being left out of the conversation. Only Kenshin and Soujirou understood. It seemed as though Sano and the girl had some close relationship that was not revealed to them. Their friend would tell him when he was ready.  
  
Just then, Sano walked out with Uki at his heels. Speaking before any others had the chance to, he demanded to know where Outa was. Their unusual meeting was puzzle enough, now this, definitely there was something Sano was hiding from them. He had always been avoiding the young boy, while Outa, always seemed to be eager to see Sano.  
  
This time, Sano didn't stop anyone from following him when Yahiko informed him Outa was probably training. The group trailed behind Sano and Uki, who had been silent all the while. Like a group of children following the ice cream man, everyone trouped to the training hall and peered into it, as though they had never seen it before.  
  
Yutaro was finishing up a class and looked up in confusion at the commotion. He had long gotten used to the dojo's hustle and bustle but it wasn't common to see Sano serious. He padded across the paneled floor towards the door and greeted them.  
  
"Hey Yutaro. Do me a favour. Get Outa out here."  
  
Nodding his head at the request, Yutaro turned and beckoned the young boy over. Outa obeyed and gasped in surprise at the sight of his sister. It had been so long, but somehow, Uki seemed different. She looked depressed, sad and tired. Nothing like her usual cheery self.  
  
"Outa… …"  
  
Uki called but stopped halfway. She didn't know what to say and looked at Sano for help. Surely he would want to break the news himself. She had been holding back her grief for weeks, concentrating on her trip to Kyoto. Now that she had arrived, Uki was starting to feel the pain. Words had failed her just now, while she was in the room with Sano. She was sure she wouldn't be able to relate their father's death without breaking into tears to Outa.  
  
Coming to her rescue, Sano patted Outa's head and guided him out of the room. He led Uki and Outa back to the room and looked at Kenshin expectantly to keep the rest out. When the latter nodded reassuringly, Sano entered the room again, this time with Uki and Outa. It wouldn't be easy, but it had to be done. Outa had to know about his father's death, and their relationship.  
  
~~  
  
A/N: It's not much of a cliffhanger is it? I mean can guess what's gonna happen. And I promise you there'll be more action soon, but not in the next one or two months perhaps. My exams are here. Spare me… please…  
  
To:  
  
Kyouhi: I love reviewers so u'll definitely get attention. Thanks again..  
  
Spas104: Of course u noe the spoilers. I go to u for info.  
  
Fey2Kim: I know I'm on your fav's list. Thank you so much!  
  
Kaminari: I like Soujirou too, that's why this fic exists… Thanks for reviewing… 


End file.
